inselweltenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Enrique de Guzmán
"Überläuferzitat." - Enrique de Guzmán Charakter Der Junge Offizier wirkt kühl und gelassen, vielleicht etwas verstimmt, seine Handlungen überlegt und zielgerichtet. Sein Umgang mit Anderen ist höflich aber distanziert. Unter der zurückhaltenden, kontrollierten Maske brodelt allerdings ein Vulkan, der nur auf seinen Ausbruch wartet. Erziehung und Ausbildung haben Enriques Wildheit nach und nach Zügel angelegt, so würde sein Vater das sehen, doch der hätte sie Enrique nie anlegen können. Sein Sohn merkte hingegen schon früh, das wer sich anpasst und den Ausbruch aus der Uniformität vermeidet oder gezielt einsetzt, wesentlich weiter kommt, als jemand, der ständig dagegen Sturm läuft. Das hatte er oft genug. Also übernahm er das selbst und übte sich in strenger Selbstdisziplin. Wenn er heute seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lässt, dann, weil sie übermächtig werden oder es ihm wichtig und die Strafe wert ist. Hinzu kommt, das sich ihm auf Estero viele Möglichkeiten boten, seine überschüssige Energie loszuwerden und auch Heute achtet er darauf regelmäßig anstrengenden Aufgaben nachzugehen. Still sitzen kann er viel besser, wenn er sich vorher sportlich verausgabt hat. Seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen war deutlich schwieriger und dauerte wesentlich länger. Ein eiserner Wille, ein strenger Vater, eine ebensolche Erzieherin und ein Internat waren notwendig, sowie das Gefühl nicht hier hin zu gehören. Aber den größten Teil hat sein älterer Bruder geliefert. Noch heute mag Enrique kein abfälliges Verhalten, auch wenn er es selbst anwendet um seinen Autorität zu waren. Hin und wieder kann man ihn auch in den Netzen unter dem Bugspriet finden, dann will er mit dem Rest der Welt nichts zu tun haben, starrt in den Himmel, träumt oder liest. In diesen ruhigen, grüblerischen Phasen weiß Enrique warum er immer noch mit der Masse mitläuft: Simple Angst. Er weiß, dass er viel zu verlieren hat, Ansehen, Wohlstand, Sicherheit, sein Leben und die Möglichkeit seine Tochter wiederzusehen. Dann hinterfragt er Alles und Jeden, am meisten sich selbst. An diesem Punkt angekommen verfällt er entweder in dumpfes Brüten oder in hektische Aktivität und überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre nach Estero zurückzukehren. Dennoch, so ganz ohne Gefahr kann er auch in solchen Phasen nicht leben. Um gegen die vorherrschende Langeweile anzukommen verschiebt er das eine oder andere hinter den Rücken von Kapitän und Zahlmeister und organisiert Karten und Würfelspiele, so dass die Offiziere sie nicht mitbekommen – außer sie hängen mit drin, versteht sich. Aussehen Vor einigen Jahren hätte man Samuel durchaus als attraktiv bezeichnen können, auch wenn die Sorgen der Vergangenheit auch da schon ihre Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. Mittlerweile ist davon jedoch kaum noch etwas übrig geblieben. Nach über zwei Jahren Gefangenheit und dem Verlust jeglicher Lebensfreude ist er dürr geworden, wirkt abgemagert und hat den Großteil seiner Muskeln verloren, die aufgrund seiner Affinität zu den geistigen Künsten ohnehin nie übermäßig ausgeprägt waren. Seine traurigen Augen haben den Glanz verloren und sitzen tief in ihren Höhlen, die Wangen sind eingefallen und, ebenso wie Hände und Arme, Füße und Beine vernarbt. Sein Gesicht ziert ein dichter ungepflegter Bart, der ihm ein wildes Erscheinungsbild verpasst und im Kontrast zu den nur halblangen, braunen, mit einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haaren steht, die ihm kurz vor seiner Überführung auf die Morgenwind gekürzt wurden. Dennoch wirkt Samuel nicht wehrlos oder kränklich, was insbesondere an dem Auftreten liegt, das er sich während seiner Gefangenschaft angeeignet hat, um Gesprächen und unangenehmen Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seine Augen lässt er auf Kommando gefährlich blitzen, seinen Körper eine bedrohliche Anspannung annehmen und seinen Mund zu einem leicht wahnsinnigen Lächeln verziehen, was gemeinsam mit den Geschichten über seine Taten meist ausreicht, um beim Gegenüber genug Respekt - oder wahlweise auch Furcht - zu erzeugen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen fällt dem aufmerksamen Beobachter die gehobene Abstammung Samuels auf, dessen Vater Jurist und Mutter Tochter einer Händlerfamilie ist. Er hat eine ausführliche Bildung genossen und musste sich in den Kreisen, in denen seine Familie verkehrte, adäquat verhalten, weshalb sein Gang trotz der Gefangenschaft und der schmerzvollen Vergangenheit aufrecht und elegant ist und so gar nicht zu seiner angeblichen kriminellen Wesenheit passen mag. Samuel muss nicht zuletzt deshalb stets darauf achten, seine Fassade zu wahren, was ihm angesichts seines Gemütszustands allerdings nur selten schwerfällt. Der ehemalige Jurist trägt Gefangenenkleidung, durch die seine eigene Garderobe irgendwann in seinem ersten Jahr in Haft ersetzt wurde. Sie ist in gedeckten Brauntönen gehalten und besteht aus einer groben Tunika, einer deutlich zu großen Stoffhose und ausgefransten Sandalen, von denen keine allzu großen Leistungen mehr zu erwarten sind. Geschichte INKARNATION Im Jahre 1782 erkannte Venron Zaedyn, der älteste Sprössling einer der einflussreichsten Familien Netaras (das damals noch zum Herzogtum Márlyes gehörte), die Existenz der Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Während eines Besuchs des Königshofes gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern erblickte er auf dem Marktplatz der Welthauptstadt das schönste Geschöpf, das ihm jemals begegnet war - Telana aus der angesehenen Händlerfamilie Beornas. Auch wenn in seinem Kopf von diesem Augenblick an alles verrückt spielte, konnte er einen einzigen Gedanken mehr als klar erfassen: Diese Frau würde er heiraten. Zwar stellte sich bald heraus, dass ein solches Unterfangen nicht gerade leicht war, insbesondere, weil Telana die Gefühle ihres Verehrers zunächst nicht im Ansatz erwiderte, doch Hartnäckigkeit (und politischer Einfluss) führt bekanntlich oft zum Ziel - so auch dieses Mal. Einige Monate später vermählten die beiden sich auf Netara und begannen ein gemeinsames Leben, das viele Jahre lang glücklich verlaufen sollte. Nur eineinhalb Jahre später wurde das Ehepaar mit Zwillingen gesegnet, die sie auf die Namen Denerus und Samuel tauften. Auch wenn die beiden nur wenige Minuten voneinander trennten, kam Denerus einen Tag früher, kurz vor der Geisterstunde, zur Welt und war das kräftigere und lautere Kind. Während Telana bedingungslose Liebe für beide Sprösslinge empfand, wählte Venron bereits in diesem Augenblick Denerus als seinen Nachfolger als Familienoberhaupt aus und legte damit den Grundstein für eine zwar punktuelle, aber dennoch nicht zu verleugnende Bevorteilung des älteren Zwillings. Dass er sein Bestes tat, um Samuel diesen Umstand nicht spüren zu lassen, sprach für das familiäre Bewusstsein und den ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn Venrons, der als Jurist schon seit Jahren auf den Posten als oberster Richter Netaras hinarbeitete. Erst Jahre später sollte die Priorisierung des Vaters eine deutlich signifikantere Rolle spielen. ERSTE SCHRITTE Samuel erlebte eine behütete und glückliche Kindheit, in der es nahezu keinen Raum für Wut, Gewalt oder Ängste gab. Durch den verhältnismäßigen Reichtum seiner Familie musste er nie Hunger leiden, und auch harte Arbeit blieb ihm größtenteils erspart, denn nur wenige Jahre nach seiner Geburt erlangte sein Vater den angestrebten und durchaus profitablen Posten als oberster Richter. Ohne den Zwang, bereits früh ein Handwerk zu lernen und dank der Diener, die seine Mutter im Haushalt unterstützten, konnten die beiden Kinder der Familie - zu denen sich drei Jahre nach ihrer Geburt ein weiterer Bruder, Ronan, gesellte - ihre Kindheit in vollen Zügen auskosten, eine Schule besuchen, lesen, schreiben und rechnen lernen und sich wie ihr Vater auf die Arbeit in einem hohen Amt vorbereiten, die sie zweifelsohne antreten würden. Samuel und Denerus waren von Anfang an unzertrennlich, unternahmen nichts ohneeinander und bereiteten ihren Eltern damit unfreiwillig Sorgen, denn andere Kinder in ihrem Alter kümmerten sie in den seltensten Fällen und andere Freunde hatten und wollten sie nie. Denerus blieb der Kräftigere von beiden, doch Samuel besaß einen etwas wacheren Geist, was insbesondere seiner Mutter, die ihren Söhnen unvoreingenommen gegenüberstand, auffiel. Während ihr Mann mehr und mehr Zeit mit Denerus verbrachte, um diesen langsam auf die von ihm vorgesehene Aufgabe vorzubereiten, gab Telana dem jüngeren Zwilling zu Hause zusätzlichen Unterricht, kaufte und las mit ihm fortgeschrittene Bücher. Ebenso brachte sie ihm bei, wie er seine Worte als Waffe gebrauchen konnte, lehrte ihn Diplomatie und das Verhandlungsgeschick, das sie als Tochter einer Händlerfamilie ebenfalls mit auf den Weg bekommen hatte. Auch wenn die beiden Brüder sich dadurch in verschiedene Richtungen entwickelten, tat dies ihrer Beziehung keinen Abbruch. Venron hingegen war verstimmt, weil sich seine Frau mehr um den unwichtigeren der beiden Zwillinge kümmerte und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf Denerus zu lenken. Telana jedoch bestand darauf, all ihre Söhne gleich zu behandeln, und so stießen die Wünsche ihres Ehemanns auf taube Ohren. Dass dies letztendlich dazu führte, dass er seine Bemühungen um seinen Ältesten nur noch mehr intensivierte, machte vor allem Ronan zu schaffen, der sich aufgrund der Bindung zwischen seinen älteren Geschwistern ohnehin schon unwichtig fühlte. Zwar spürte er die Liebe seiner Mutter und auch die von Denerus und Samuel, doch sein Vater, der aufgrund seiner Arbeit zunehmend weniger Zeit für die Familie aufbringen konnte, beachtete ihn nicht in dem Maße, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Folglich entwickelte er sich zu einem stillen, zurückgezogenen, aber aufmerksamen Kind, das Konflikten aus dem Weg ging und stets versuchte, sich im Schatten der Stärkeren zu verstecken. WENDEPUNKT Das Schicksal der Familie änderte sich schlagartig am 23. März 1802. An diesem Tag besuchte eine Delegation des Königshauses die Insel, die sich mittlerweile unter der Verwaltung des Herzogtums Kareán befand. Am Rande einer Feier geriet Denerus mit einem unwichtigen Verwandten des Königs aneinander und warf ihm eine harmlose Beleidigung an den Kopf, die dieser zum Anlass nahm, Denerus seinen Degen mitten ins Herz zu rammen. Samuel, der nicht rechtzeitig hatte eingreifen können, hielt seinen verblutenden Bruder in den Armen, als sein Vater dazukam, ihn brutal beiseite stieß und schmerzerfüllt aufheulte, als sein ältester Sohn vor seinen Augen seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Von diesem Augenblick an entwickelte sich in Venron ein abgrundtiefer Hass Samuel gegenüber, den er für den Tod seines Lieblingskindes verantwortlich machte und der die Harmonie, die bis dahin in der Familie geherrscht hatte, zerstörte. Auch wenn seine Mutter und Ronan stets zu ihm hielten, zerbrach auch für Samuel an diesem Tag die Welt - sein Bruder, sein bester Freund und Seelengefährte, war gestorben, sein Vater hasste ihn und der Mörder konnte mangels Zeugen nicht einmal bestraft werden. Diese Ungerechtigkeit nahm Samuel als Anlass, um den Karrierepfad einzuschlagen, den schon sein Vater vor ihm gewählt hatte. Auch er wollte Richter werden und persönlich dafür sorgen, dass eine so verabscheuungswürdige Tat nie wieder ungesühnt bleiben würde. Auch eine zweifellos irrationale Abneigung gegen das Königshaus, aus dessen Reihen der Bastard gekommen war, der seinem Bruder das Leben genommen hatte, entwickelte sich in diesen Tagen. LIEBE UND HASS In den folgenden Jahren hatte Samuel sehr unter dem Hass zu leiden, den sein Vater ihm gegenüber offen zeigte. Ronan wiederum profitierte von dieser Situation, denn Venron wandte sich nun vermehrt ihm zu, auch wenn er ihm gegenüber niemals dieselbe Herzlichkeit und Liebe zeigte, die er Denerus entgegengebracht hatte. Samuel wusste zwar, dass sein jüngerer Bruder keine Schuld an der Situation trug, merkte jedoch auch, dass er sich zunehmend ebenfalls von ihm und seiner Mutter distanzierte, weil ein enger Kontakt mit den beiden auch eine unerträgliche Nähe zu seinem Vater bedeutet hätte. Telana brach es förmlich das Herz, ihren zweiten Sohn auch noch zu verlieren, weshalb dieser schließlich beschloss, dass er nicht mehr länger im Haus seiner Eltern wohnen konnte. Während dieser Zeit, im Alter von 23 Jahren, lernte er Anthea Miranis kennen, eine bildhübsche Frau aus dem Nachbarsdorf, die gerade volljährig geworden und bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt war. Auch wenn Samuel selbst ihr gegenüber nie Liebe, sondern lediglich eine starke Zuneigung und tiefe Verbundenheit spürte, ging er bereitwillig eine Bindung mit ihr ein, weil sie nach dem Tod seines Bruders der erste Mensch war, bei dem er sich geborgen fühlte und dem er sein Herz öffnen konnte. Anthea wusste um die Art seiner Gefühle und akzeptierte diesen Umstand, auch wenn sie insgeheim hoffte, dass er sich eines Tages auch in sie verlieben würde. Nur kurze Zeit nach ihrem Kennenlernen heirateten sie und kauften sich ein Haus in Antheas Heimatdorf, was für Samuel gleichzeitig das Ende eines äußerst leidvollen Lebensabschnittes bedeutete. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder und insbesondere seiner Mutter verbesserte sich allmählich, denn sie konnten ihn besuchen, ohne dass sein Vater zugegen war, mit dem er jahrelang kein Wort mehr wechselte. Einzig und allein einen wahren Freund - abgesehen von seiner Ehefrau - fand er nicht, denn unbewusst verglich er jeden Menschen, mit dem sich ein engerer Kontakt anbahnte, mit seinem verstorbenen Bruder und hatte es zudem in jungen Jahren wohl verpasst, zu lernen, freundschaftliche Bindungen einzugehen. Viele Jahre lang lebte Samuel zufrieden mit seiner Frau zusammen. Über den Tod Denerus' kam er zwar nie vollständig hinweg, doch irgendwann hörte sein Herz auf, zu bluten und Anthea hatte einen großen Anteil daran. Nach wie vor liebte er sie nicht, doch er kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um sie, war ihr der beste Freund, den sie sich vorstellen konnte, hörte ihr zu und vertraute sich ihr seinerseits an. Zudem begehrte er sie durchaus körperlich, weshalb die beiden gut drei Jahre nach ihrer Eheschließung eine Tochter bekamen, die sie auf den Namen Kiara tauften. Die Geburt ihres Kindes intensivierte die Beziehung der beiden zusätzlich und brachte Samuel das lang ersehnte Glück zurück, das er beim Tod seines Bruders auf ewig verloren geglaubt hatte. Von seinem Vater hörte er das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder etwas, als er seine Bestrebungen, Richter zu werden, nach langem und intensivem Studium öffentlich machte. Praktisch am nächsten Tag stand Venron auf seiner Türschwelle und versuchte, ihm seine Pläne auszureden - ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung, eine Entschuldigung oder auch nur den Ansatz einer Erklärung für sein Verhalten seit Denerus' Tod. Samuel warf ihn hinaus, noch bevor er das Haus betreten hatte, bemerkte jedoch den beinahe schon verzweifelten, leicht manischen Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters. Mit seiner Mutter oder seinem Bruder hatte er nie wirklich über ihn gesprochen und war deshalb erschrocken, ihn in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen, augenscheinlich dem Verlust seiner sonst so perfekten Selbstbeherrschung und seines souveränen Auftretens so nahe wie selten zuvor. Er verdrängte den Besuch schnell wieder in eine finstere Ecke seines Bewusstseins und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn er hatte sich geschworen, Venron keine Macht mehr über ihn zu gewähren. Im Nachhinein sollte sich herausstellen, dass dies vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war. VERRAT UND VERZWEIFLUNG Am Kiaras achtem Geburtstag, kurz vor dem Abschluss seines 35. Lebensjahrs, ereilte Samuel ein zweiter Schicksalsschlag, der ebenso unerwartet kam wie der erste viele Jahre zuvor. Als er mittags vom Einkauf nach Hause zurückkehrte, fand er Anthea ermordet vor. Der Kopf war ihr brutal vom Rumpf getrennt und auf den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer gestellt worden, den leeren Blick auf die Eingangstür gerichtet, während der Körper in einer gewaltigen Blutlache und beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt daneben lag. Der Schmerz traf ihn mit einer Wucht, die er selbst beim Tod seines Bruders nicht gespürt hatte und er brach, von den traumatischen Erinnerungen an dieses schreckliche Ereignis und die grausamen Bilder vor seinen Augen gepeinigt, zusammen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, zu denken oder zu weinen. Stunden lag er so auf dem Boden seines Hauses, als laute Schreie ihn aus seiner Trance holten. Schreie seiner Tochter, die gemeinsam mit ihrer Großmutter im Flur stand und auf die Leiche ihrer Mutter starrte, doch obwohl alles in seinem Inneren danach schrie, Kiara von diesem Anblick zu befreien, versagte sein Körper ihm nach wie vor den Dienst. Nur kurze Zeit später waren die Gesetzeshüter da, zogen ihn unsanft auf seine Beine und schleiften ihn mit, an seiner Tochter und Mutter vorbei - und auch an seinem Vater, der mit ausdruckslosem Blick vor dem Haus stand. Es gab keinen echten Prozess, keine Untersuchungen, keine Möglichkeit, seine Unschuld irgendwie zu beweisen. Tagelang bekam Samuel keinen Bissen zu essen und nur gerade genug zu trinken, um nicht zu verdursten, durfte weder seine Tochter, noch seine Mutter oder seinen Bruder sehen. Als er schließlich vor das oberste Gericht gebracht wurde, saß dort sein Vater und sah kalt und emotionslos auf ihn herab. Die ersten Worte, die er sprach, waren direkt das Urteil - Haft auf der Insel, bis ein Schiff ihn ins Gefängnis auf Esmacil bringen würde, wo er auf die Vollstreckung der Todesstrafe durch Erhängen wegen des kaltblütigen Mordes an seiner Ehefrau warten würde. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Samuel, dass sein Vater nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, um ihn für Denerus' Tod büßen zu lassen und gleichzeitig einen unliebsamen Konkurrenten auf das Amt des obersten Richters aus dem Weg zu schaffen - auch wenn Samuel niemals vorgehabt hatte, es seinem Vater zu dessen Lebzeiten streitig zu machen. Er erkannte ebenfalls, dass Venron in den Mord an Anthea verwickelt gewesen sein musste, oder dass dies zumindest sehr wahrscheinlich war. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, er hätte die Todesstrafe sogar herbeigesehnt, wenn Kiara nicht gewesen wäre, die nun nicht nur ohne Mutter, sondern auch ohne Vater aufwachsen würde. Doch jeder Protest half nichts, denn niemand hörte ihm zu, und nur Minuten, nachdem er aus seiner Zelle geholt worden war, fand er sich erneut darin wieder und begann, der Verzweiflung zu erliegen. Es dauerte lange, über zwei Jahre, bis schließlich ein Schiff vor Netara vor Anker ging, das ihn auf die Militärinsel bringen würde. In dieser Zeit veränderte Samuel sich mehr, als er es in den gesamten bisherigen 35 Jahren seines Lebens getan hatte. Körperlich magerte er ab, verlor nicht nur an Gewicht, sondern auch an Muskelmasse und schien um mehrere Jahre zu altern. Doch es war vor allem seine Seele, die irreparablen Schaden davontrug. Seine Gedanken waren düster, kreisten um die Morde an seinen Liebsten, an den Hass auf die Welt, die ihm alles genommen hatte und auf seinen Vater. Doch vor allem machte sich eine unendliche Leere in seinem Herzen breit, und da er nichts mehr hatte, um sie zu füllen, wuchs sie von Tag zu Tag immer weiter. Manchmal weinte er tagelang, dann saß er ebenso lange in einer Ecke seiner Zelle und starrte vor sich hin, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Einzig der Gedanke an seine Tochter hielt ihn am Leben und brachte ihn dazu, zu essen und zu trinken, doch insgeheim wünschte er sich nichts als seinen Tod. Ab und an bekam er Gesellschaft durch weitere Gefangene, die für wenige Tage in benachbarte Zellen gesteckt wurden und versuchten, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sie alle schienen zu wissen, was er angeblich getan hatte und zu Beginn versuchte er noch, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch wie schon vor dem Gericht glaubte ihm niemand ein Wort und irgendwann gab er es auf und fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Ganz im Gegenteil, nach einiger Zeit begann er, diesen Umstand zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen, um den unliebsamen Gesprächen, die sich im Endeffekt doch nur um seinen angeblichen Mord drehten, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er eignete sich einen Gesichtsausdruck und einen Blick an, der seine kleinkriminellen Gegenüber nach einigen Wochen der Übung - verbunden mit dem Wissen über den Grund für seine Verurteilung - schon bei seinem puren Anblick zum Erschaudern brachte und sie so sehr einschüchterte, dass sie sich anschließend nicht mehr trauten, das Wort an ihn zu richten. Wenn doch einmal jemand den Mut fasste, sprach er in emotionslosen, zynischen Drohungen. All dies fiel ihm nicht schwer, denn letztendlich brachte die Art, wie er sich anderen gegenüber gab, nur den tatsächlichen Zustand seiner Seele zum Ausdruck. Nur einmal durfte er Besuch empfangen, von seinem Bruder Ronan, der ihm erzählte, dass Telana ihren Vater verlassen und gemeinsam mit Kiara zurück nach Asanu gegangen war, um dort bei ihrem Bruder Weldan unterzukommen. Die Gewissheit, dass seine Tochter ein behütetes Zuhause haben und von seiner Mutter großgezogen werden würde, erleichterte ihn ein wenig und verstärkte zeitgleich seine Trauer darüber, dass er sie niemals wieder in die Arme würde schließen können. Mittlerweile hat Samuel seinen 37. Geburtstag bereits hinter sich gelassen und der Tod seiner Ehefrau liegt über zwei Jahre zurück. Er ist verbittert geworden und die Trauer und Resignation hat die Wut über sein Schicksal und jeglichen Willen verschluckt, diesem zu entgehen. Seine Mitgefangenen auf der Morgenwind, die ihn nach Esmacil bringen soll, hat er mit verschiedenen Versionen seiner Geschichte beinahe gänzlich verschreckt, um die Fahrt möglichst in Einsamkeit verbringen zu können, sodass die meisten Insassen nun glauben, er habe dem Bürgermeister seines Heimatdorfes bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abgezogen, weil dieser ihn in einem Streitfall mit einem Nachbarn benachteiligt hätte. Gepaart mit einigen anderen zwischendurch eingestreuten Geschichten und der ebenfalls kursierenden Wahrheit gilt er bereits wenige Tage nach dem Ablegen als gefährlicher mehrfacher Mörder, der gemieden werden sollte, wenn einem das Leben lieb ist. Für Samuel ist es besser so - denn er wartet ohnehin nur noch auf seinen Tod.